If Percy Accepted His Gift
by RyanHun
Summary: What would have happened if Percy had accepted his gift from the Gods at the end of The Last Olympian? A brief oneshot that I've thought about a lot.


"The council agrees," Zeus said. "Percy Jackson you will have one gift from the gods." He stood there, stock still. I watched him knowing what would come next and dreading it. He hesitated, and then he spoke.

"You are telling me that I can have any gift? Any gift the gods can give?" Percy stood there, looking as dumbstruck as the day I found him.

Zeus nodded grimly. "I know what you will ask. The greatest gift of all. Yes, if you want it, it shall be yours. The gods have not bestowed this gift on a mortal hero in many centuries, but, Perseus Jackson – if you wish it – you shall be made a god. Immortal. Undying. You shall serve as your father's lieutenant for all time."

Percy stared at the God of the Sky not comprehending what he was hearing. I couldn't believe it either. This kid I had known for so long, who I watched grow up, and who I fell in love with. He was being given the chance nobody had been given in so long. It was the worst thing I could imagine.

Still stunned, Percy stuttered. "Um… a god?"

Zeus rolled his eyes. "A dimwitted god, apparently. But yes. With the consensus of the entire Council, I can make you immortal. Then I will have to put up with you forever." Percy glanced back at me, not believing what he was hearing, but I had to do everything not to meet his eyes. I felt the world falling around me. The butterflies that had been in my stomach not a few hours ago were replaced by lead.

All around the Council Chambers the Gods started to mutter their approval, starting with Ares and ending with Dionysus.

"So it is decided. With your acceptance, Percy Jackson, I will make you one of us. An Olympian." The room shook at the name, and lightning crackled outside. I could hear the rain start to pour as if to mirror how I felt. I looked up. All eyes were on Percy now save for Athena's. She stared at me, and I thought for a moment, it was as if she could read my thoughts.

Again, Percy looked back at me. I said not a thing, but I hid my eyes once more. I could feel the tears starting behind my eyes when Percy spoke.

"Yes, Lord Zeus. I accept your gift." The room started to swirl. For a moment I thought I was fainting, but I realized the room itself was spinning. The thrones rose off of the ground and the gods stood instead. Each one of them held their symbol of power. The room started to glow, and a feeling of dread passed over me as I felt time slow. _He's back. Kronos. He made it back. What did we do wrong!?_ But I realized it was not the Titan, but instead it was the Gods.

_Blink _

The room stopped. All around me the Gods were frozen in a perpetual state of majesty. Their weapons were raised and their mouths opened as if shouting something only they could hear.

_Blink_

Percy was in the air now. Suspended by some unseen thread of magic. The gods were glowing even brighter now. More light than I had ever seen before.

_Blink_

The Gods arms were now laced together and it seemed almost as if they had always been that way. It was impossible to tell where one arm ended and another began. Percy, still suspended, was screaming. There was no noise, but I could tell. It was a silent scream. One you can hear just by seeing the fear behind the eyes and the contortion of the mouth.

_Blink_

He was glowing. The light from the gods was now surrounding Percy, and all I could see was him. He was the only thing in the room. He was no longer screaming. A look of serenity had passed over his face, and I could tell that it was almost over.

_Blink_

The light vanished. The room was back to normal, but it seemed as black as the underworld compared to what it had just been. All of the Gods sat in their thrones, slumped over, obviously exhausted. In the middle of the room, kneeling, was Percy Jackson. There was still a glow around him. Zeus stood.

"Now, rise, Perseus Jackson. Take your place by your Father's side as his lieutenant, and may you serve him, and Olympus, well from now until the end of time!" With a clap, and a flash of light, though not as bright as what I had just seen, the throne room vanished, and was replaced with a sprawling court yard. My friends, many of whom I considered my family, stood around me. Nobody noticed my arrival. All eyes were on the newest Olympian. Perseus.

I ran. I ran from Olympus and to the elevator. It was now that the tears started to fall from my eyes. I collapsed before the elevator arrived. Everything was a blur. I vaguely remembered the transformation. What had seemed like hours had only been minutes, if not seconds.

After what seemed like an hour just lying on the floor I finally collected myself enough to stand. As I was about to enter the elevator I couldn't help but look over the edge. The city roared below. Cars honked on the street. People yelled across the street. The street. One never appreciates how much the world revolves around streets until you look at it from 600 stories in the air. I walked closer to the edge. _How much simpler it would all be…_ and I jumped.

I could feel the wind rushing through my hair. My eyes were watering from both the agony of the situation and the air being blown into them. I realized half way down what I had done, and I wished desperately to undo it. I started to scream. People down below looked up. They were pointing. Screams. The ground was rushing forward. I could feel the heat from the cars. The ground. I didn't stop screaming. The last thing I remembered was the name Percy escaping through my screams.

"PERCY!" I shot out of bed. I was sweating, and the covers were tangled around me. Beside me, he bolted up almost as fast as I did.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He looked almost as bad as I felt. His hair was a mess. His green eyes were wild, darting to each corner of the room. He had already uncapped Riptide, and the bronze sword was the only light in the otherwise dark room. My breaths were deep and ragged.

"I'm…I'm sorry. It was a dream. Go back to sleep." I sighed, and after I thought he had fallen back asleep I started to cry. 10 years had passed since the end of The Giant War, and even more since the end of The Titan War, and yet still nightmares haunted me most nights. Not a moment after the tears started to fall I felt an arm around me, and pretty soon his entire body was pressing against mine.

"You know I wouldn't go back to sleep. I'll always be here for you Annabeth, you know that. If you want to talk about it we can. If you don't, then I'll just sit here with you. You're stuck with me and I'm stuck with you, "for better or for worse"."

For the longest time we just lay there like we did most nights. The nightmares never stopped, for either of us. Sometimes they were worse, but sometimes they weren't as bad. We were always there for each other, though, and that's how we made it through everything. Together.


End file.
